The present disclosure relates generally to map-based applications for use in computer systems and in particular to generating and presenting a graphical representation for multiple points of interest (POIs).
Map-based services are commonly accessible via many types of computer systems, from desktops to handheld devices to navigation devices in vehicle systems. People are increasingly relying on map information provided by map-based services to get from one location to another. A map-based application can enable a user to view maps of different regions. In some instances, map-based applications can provide turn-by-turn instructions to a destination location. Various features provided by map-based applications can help a user navigate through unfamiliar territories. For instance, some map applications may identify street names or display visual blocks representing structural objects such as buildings or bridges in a three-dimensional view. Further, some map-based applications can display POIs to the user as part of the map information.
Map information provided by map-based applications is useful in providing users with a comprehensive understanding of an area. Users can identify POIs and view information pertaining to those POIs using the map information presentable by map-based applications. However, as the amount of information gathered within a given radius increases, displaying the large amounts of map information on display screens with limited sizes makes finding a particular location difficult. The names of the POIs or their relevant information may be truncated to a degree such that the user is unable to recognize the POI she is seeking. In some cases not all of the POI icons representing POIs may be visible due to the limited size of the display screen relative to the amount of map information being displayed. The large number of POI icons may become densly packed in an area such that the POI icons may no longer be identifiable from each other.